Contact
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Et une heure plus tard, c'est avec émerveillement qu'il contempla le résultat, dépassant tous ses pronostiques, de cet anodin coup de téléphone nocturne.


**Auteur : **Ayana

**Saison :** plutôt vers la trois ou après, sans spoiler notable

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de la série House M.D ne m'appartiennent pas, par conséquent je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic. Je considère que « j'en tiens une couche » dans mon genre comme on dit par chez moi, mais je suis pas encore assez tordue pour avoir inventé un personnage comme celui-là !

**Résumé :** « Et une heure plus tard, c'est avec émerveillement qu'il contempla le résultat, dépassant tous ses pronostiques, de cet anodin coup de téléphone nocturne. »

**Note :** toute première fanfiction House M.D j'arrive à peine à y croire Oo. Du coup je publie comme ça, sans avis extérieur, de peur de ne jamais avoir le courage de la publier sinon !

**Note le retour :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge 14 du forum Fanfiction (.). Le but était de glisser cinq titres d'épisodes de la série que nous avions choisi.

Pour ma part j'ai utilisé les titres suivants de la série House M.D :** Question de fidélité** (1x07), **Culpabilité** (2x03), **Faux-semblants** (2x09), **Insomnies** (2x18) et **Mauvaises décisions** (3x20).

**Dédicace :** je dédie cette fanfiction à la plus grande shippeuse et huddiste que je connaisse... Des têtes de mules romantiques comme ça on en fait plus, c'est bon de t'avoir dans le coin ma BiBiche^^

* * *

Contact

xxoxx

Il était tard quand le docteur Gregory House poussa la porte de son appartement.

Aujourd'hui, le monde avait failli compter un plombier de moins. Heureusement, le pire avait été évité. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos mais après une ou deux **mauvaises décisions**, un nombre acceptable de tentatives hasardeuses et quelques opportuns traits de génie, ils avaient finalement pu diagnostiquer et prescrire un traitement à leur patient.

Cuddy avait reçu son chèque, la famille était repartie avec des sourires dignes des plus grandes affiches hollywoodiennes et House avait pu prononcer le nom d'une maladie rare et étrange, au nom par ailleurs tout à fait imprononçable.

De plus, il était toujours bon d'avoir dans son carnet d'adresse le nom d'un plombier qui vous doit la vie sauve songea-t-il quand sa main rencontra, au fond de sa poche, l'arrête d'une carte de visite.

Bref, c'était sans nul doute une journée dont il se sentait satisfait. Tiens, s'il était Wilson il aurait peut-être même été de bonne humeur. Mais étant ce qu'il était, House se contenterait de se sentir satisfait. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se demander comment terminer cette journée en beauté quand un nom effleura son esprit.

Cuddy...

La guérison quasi miraculeuse de l'honnête plombier, homme droit et père de famille accompli, avait semblé la mettre de bonne humeur. C'était peut être le moment idéal pour l'appeler et jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. Après son nouveau succès de la journée il savait qu'elle se montrerait plus indulgente envers lui, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. D'ailleurs, son manque total de **culpabilité** à cette idée lui semblait une parfaite preuve du bien fondé de son projet. Il jeta donc sa veste et alla prendre son téléphone avant de se laisser tomber sur son vieux canapé.

Cela ne coûtait rien d'appeler pour voir ce qu'il arriverait à en tirer.

Et une heure plus tard, c'est avec émerveillement qu'il contempla le résultat, dépassant tous ses pronostiques, de cet anodin coup de téléphone nocturne.

D'abord doucement, ses doigts effleurèrent.

Satisfait du son encourageant qui parvint à ses oreilles il laissa ses doigts se faire plus lourds, sa caresse plus pressante.

Comme à chaque fois, il lui parut presque incongru que son appartement, ce lieu où si peu d'âmes humaines osaient s'aventurer, puisse tout à coup être l'écrin de ce souffle de vie à la fois si fort et si ténu, mais surtout teinté de tant de passion.

Laissant cette pensée inachevée il céda à l'impatience qui le saisit soudain, avide de recevoir et d'exprimer les émotions qui commençaient déjà à venir à l'assaut de sa carapace érodée.

Alors seulement, la douleur disparut.

Oh ce n'était pas un miracle, tout juste une trêve. Elle reviendrait. Voilà des années qu'elle ne l'avait plu lâché, se rappelant perpétuellement à ses bons souvenirs avec obstination et perversité.

Wilson avait ses exs et lui avait sa douleur, chacun sa croix. Alors non, il n'avait aucun doute, aucun espoir, quant au fait que la douleur reviendrait bien assez tôt. Mais pour l'instant elle se faisait plus discrète, et c'était déjà quelque chose.

Il n'était pas heureux non plus, pas davantage de miracle à attendre de ce côté. Mais il était presque apaisé, sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que lors de leurs tête à tête sensuels dans la pénombre de son appartement...

De tendre, elle se fit plus entrainante, enjouée, et il la suivit avec reconnaissance. S'accordant à ses mouvements, se permettant parfois de lui imposer ces propres envies, ses propres caprices. Les **faux-semblants** derrière lesquels il se cachait face à tous, et souvent aussi face à lui-même, disparurent peu à peu alors qu'il se laissait allé à la volupté des émotions qui s'éveillaient en lui, aux sensations enivrantes qui saisissaient son âme. Les minutes passèrent et il les laissa filer sans y prêter la moindre attention, trop occupé par le contact électrisant qui se poursuivait, par les sons enivrants dont il était le fier instigateur, et l'auditeur émerveillé. Ce n'était pas le premier tête à tête de ce genre auxquels ils se livraient, mais il avait beau en être un des acteurs principal, une partie de lui était toujours étonné de la passion qu'elle parvenait à faire naitre en lui. De cette beauté qu'il redécouvrait à chaque fois, avec une soif toujours renouvelée.

Cuddy...

Le virevoltement parfois impatient, toujours attentif, de ces doigts lui semblait presque dérisoire tout à coup.

Il voulait plus, tellement plus, et il savait que cela viendrait.

Mais pas tout de suite. Il faudrait encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne perdre pied, que toutes ces sensations convergent en lui en une ultime et intense vague de contentement. Presque comme une transe.

Qui d'autre à part elle avait le pouvoir de lui apporter ce soulagement tant espéré ?

Elle qui soulageait ses**insomnies** quand ni la vicodine, ni ses ouvrages de médecines, bon sang, même la plus imaginative call-girl n'y parvenait pas.

Il aurait voulu que cette danse continue sans fin, mais tout à coup ce fut tout simplement trop et il se sentit arriver au point de rupture. Alors, il ferma les yeux et lâcha prise. C'était là, le moment tant attendu. Le moment de toucher la perfection, et de l'apprivoiser, pendant quelques secondes.

Ses mains retombèrent, il pencha sa tête en arrière et inspira de toute ses forces. Comme un noyé émergeant la tête de l'eau, ou comme un nouveau née. Il se sentait tellement vivant en cet instant !

Après quelques secondes il rebascula son torse vers l'avant, un sourire de profond contentement étirant ses lèvres. Quand il ouvrit les yeux son regard rencontra immédiatement le piano qui lui faisait face, redevenu muet depuis que ses mains l'avait déserté.

Des notes résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, fantômes de la mélodie qu'il venait de jouer, chacune lui rappelant avec délice les émotions ainsi ressenties et exprimées. La douceur des touches sous ses doigts, les sons tantôt légers, tantôt mélancoliques, les soubresauts presque extatique de son cœur alors que la musique emplissait peu à peu chaque recoin de son âme laissée à vif.

Il prit le cahier qui reposait sur le chevalet et avisa les pages noircies par les guirlandes de notes et de signes, admira leur course désordonnée. De son autre main il prit un crayon et le tapota contre son front plissé quelques secondes, avant de se décider à l'envoyer à la rencontre de la feuille. Il compléta la dernière ligne d'une file dansante de nouvelles notes et ses yeux remontèrent le long de la page pour aller se fixer sur l'en-tête calligraphié de sa main.

_Cuddy's serenade._

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un coup de téléphone, à peine long de quelques minutes qui plus est, suffirait à lui apporter l'inspiration suffisante pour terminer cette chanson. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il l'avait laissé à l'abandon, trahi par sa muse avant d'avoir pu mener la mélodie à son terme.

_Cuddy's serenade..._

Oh il pouvait bien composer sur une femme, il l'avait déjà fait pour Stacy auparavant... Mais les femmes, les amis, tous ceux auxquels ils s'attachaient finissaient par passer. La musique, elle, l'avait accompagnée depuis son adolescence. Depuis sa première histoire d'amour avec une guitare qu'un inconscient avait eu la formidable intuition de lui offrir. Et alors qu'il se refusait à s'appesantir sur ce qu'il pensait ou ne pensait pas ressentir à propos de Lisa, une idée persistait en lui. Au fond, il n'était sûr que d'une chose : le grand amour de sa vie était, et resterait toujours la musique. **Question de fidélité**.

* * *

**Fin !**

**xxoxx  
**

Petite explication pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas la chanson dont je parle. _Cuddy's serenade_ est une mélodie composée par Hugh Laurie pour la série et qu'on le voit par exemple jouer au piano à la fin de l'épisode Unfaithful (5x15).

Pour écrire cette fic je me suis inspirée des scènes de la série où on le voit jouer de la musique et que je trouve magnifiques, mais aussi de la vision très intense et presque sensuelle que je me fais de la relation entre un musicien et son instrument, un compositeur et sa chanson.

J'espère ne me faire lyncher par aucun fan (voir shippeurs), mais en tout cas je suis contente d'avoir réussi à finir ma toute première fic House grâce à cette mélodie, je commençais vraiment à perdre espoir !

Oh et puis il est temps que je me taise, la parole est à vous ! ;)


End file.
